The present invention relates generally to display cases or frames for flat objects such as pictures or paintings and, in particular, to a display case which has a viewing cover that is readily removable/replaceable.
Conventional picture frames and picture display cases typically comprise either an open frame which exposes the painting or picture or other displayed article (hereafter also collectively termed "picture") to the ambient, or a closed case having a transparent glass or plastic cover which is semi-permanently mounted to or within the frame. In one prevalent system, the cover is positioned against lips or shoulders inside the frame, the picture and any supporting mat are mounted flush against the back of the cover, and the mat-picture-cover assembly is secured by clips or points or the like which are attached to the frame.
Alternatively, the view-through cover may be positioned within peripheral grooves on the inside of the four frame members, which are fastened together by means such as nails or glue.
In different art, i.e., that involving wood storage boxes, slide top boxes have been used in which the top or closure is inserted and removed along grooves in the sides of the box.